1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electromagnetic switching apparatus, and particularly, to an electromagnetic switching apparatus applied to an electric vehicle and so on.
2. Background of the Invention
An electromagnetic switching apparatus is a motor type switch which performs an electric relaying function. This electromagnetic switching apparatus generally indicates a connection conversion apparatus for connecting or disconnecting a main circuit by a change of a low input current. This electromagnetic switching apparatus includes a contact type switching apparatus, a non-contact type switching apparatus, a pressure switching apparatus, an optical switching apparatus, etc. Among these types, the contact type switching apparatus is being widely used in an indicator light for a vehicle, or a wiper motor, etc. due to its simplified structure.
In an electric vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, a fuel cell vehicle, a golf cart and a motor forklift, the electromagnetic switching apparatus is installed between an accumulator and a direct current (DC) converter to supply DC power from the accumulator to the DC converter, or to interrupt DC power supply to the DC converter from the accumulator.
In an eco-friendly generation system such as a solar power generation system and a wind power generation system, the electromagnetic switching apparatus is installed between a DC generator and an inverter for converting DC power into alternating current (AC) power having a commercial frequency and a voltage, and thus to supply power from the DC generator to the inverter, or to interrupt current supply to the inverter from the DC generator.
In the electromagnetic switching apparatus used in an electric vehicle, the occurrence of arcs has to be minimized, and the occurrence of noise has to be minimized for a quiet indoor atmosphere.